


The Ring of Abyss

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Series: Zexal as Voltron AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, How Do I Tag, I love Alito and Girag, Married Couple, Mostly referring to the Voltron bits, Not Canon Compliant, Old Married Couple, Protective Siblings, alright, crossover?, i love writing these two, they are pure and good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: They were out of the castle in the cockpit of the Red Lion when Shark grumbled and snapped his gaze over to Rio, who had been side-eyeing him since they left the others."What?""Nothing, just thinking that maybe blowing up at the people who are kind of on the same team as you is a stupid thing to do. Not that you'd consider that worth taking into consideration."Rio's been thinking about something lately and Shark's been emotional. So obviously, they're the perfect candidates to send into the RIng of Abyss base.





	The Ring of Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for this. (They say to themselves, completely lacking confidence in their work)

   "Guys, QUIET!" Shark roared to Tori, Yuma, and Rio. Rio glared at him a moment but he didn't notice, turning to Eliphas. "Eliphas, where is the base located?"

   They had finally found the Ring of Abyss base where the Barian who'd sacrificed himself to save them from Emperor Dumon's Robeast had told them it was. In full view of the gearship's cockpit were two black holes flanking an enormous blue star, which would be less of a problem if the place they were looking for wasn't,

   "In between those three deadly celestial objects." Eliphas responded.

   "It _is_ the perfect defensive position." Yuma mused, stepping closer to the screen.

   "Or the perfect trap." Astral concluded.

   "Yeah, I'm with Astral, maybe we shouldn't go in there at all." Tori assented, her eyes glued to the lightshow in front of the team.

   "What are you talking about?" Shark snapped. "We  _have_ to go in, this is the whole reason we came out here! There is no other option."

   "Okay, geez, calm down." Roi told him, moving her hands in a placating gesture. Shark's face flashed in annoyance before he turned away. Oh, so it was like that? Kite gave him a stern look like he was about to say something before vibrant purple Barian scrawl telescoped onto the cockpit's screens.

    _'Identify yourself',_ Droned a computerized voice.

   "Shall I open a hailing frequency?" Eliphas asked. Kite turned to Astral whose expression soured before he rolled his eyes and shrugged in a 'Do what you want' gesture. Kite nodded to Eliphas and spoke clearly upward.

   "We are the Zexal Duelists, sent here by Nistro."

   There was a long pause, or it felt long to Rio. She impatiently frowned at the script and decided to try and read it on her own. She knew it probably just said 'Identify Yourself', but maybe-

   The letters changed abruptly, yanking Rio out of her thoughts.

    _'Two. May enter. Come un armed.'_

   Rio resisted the urge to grumble in the back of her throat as the Barian words disappeared. How was she going to learn to read Barian if she hardly ever  _saw_ it anywhere?

   "Why would they insist we come unarmed?" Astral sounded offended and Rio looked to him through the corner of her eye. "Kite, this doesn't feel right."

   Rio could  _feel_ Yuma holding in a laugh at the unintentional rhyming.

   "I agree with the prince." Eliphas affirmed.

   "We've come too far to turn back now." Kite shut them down. The Astralites onboard gave him mildly judgemental looks a moment before Eliphas returned his attention to the console and put up an overlay image onscreen.

   "They just sent us a route to the base."

   "We need to move quickly." Tori added, "Those solar flares mean it's only open for a little while longer."

   "After that, they'll close it for two quintants." Eliphas compounded stonily.

   "They're gonna close it for  _two years?_ " Yuma gawked.

   "Two days." Astral corrected him.

   "Oh, whoops." Yuma smiled sheepishly and Rio noticed some of the tension leaving the prince's shoulders. "So, who's going?"

   "Not you." Kite deadpanned, turning from the images up front. "And not Tori."

   "Aw,  _what?"_ Yuma complained.

   "Tsukamo, do I really need to remind you how terrible you are at diplomacy?"

   "Hey, I'm awesome at diplomacy!"

   "Really?"

   "Yes."

   "Tell that to the untrusting armed rebels whose secret base we're about to waltz into."

   Yuma opened his mouth to retort but came up with nothing. He wasn't exactly the best with people who weren't immediately accepting of his infinite positivity and stubbornness.

   "And Tori doesn't look like she wants to get involved." Kite continued

   "I really don't." Tori confirmed.

   "Astral, you have to pilot the ship, Eliphas, you'll be watching after Astral."

   "I'm not a child." Astral cut in.

   "No, but Eliphas thinks you are."

   "I-" Kite held up a hand, cutting the Astralite in question off.

   "So that leaves me and the Kastles." Kite finished.

   "But that's three." Yuma pointed out.

   "Hooray, you can count." Kite remarked, turning his gaze to Yuma who pouted over at him.

   "I'll go with you." Rio said, stepping forward. " _Some people_ are better for missions where you shoot first, ask questions later. I am not one of those people."

   "I love how you think I don't know when you're insinuating something." Shark tossed at her. Oh, he wanted to go?

   "I love how _you_ think _I_ don't know you know when I'm insinuating something."

   "Stop it." Kite said. "You'll both go."

   "Huh?!" The twins squawked in unison, turning to their leader.

   "Rio, you can keep Shark from burning the place down, but we need the Red Lion to get to the base in the first place. It's the most agile and can withstand the heat from that sun."

   "Why can't _you_ just go with me?" Shark asked.

   "I believe the glowing super-eye that can spot any and all weaknesses and that Tori recently equipped with surveillance capabilities counts as a weapon." Kite informed him, tapping at the straight-lined scars that branched off from his red eye and raising an eyebrow. Shark groaned.

   "Fiiine." He turned heel and started out. Without looking back, he waved to Rio. "Come on."

~+~

   They were out of the castle in the cockpit of the Red Lion when Shark grumbled and snapped his gaze over to Rio, who had been side-eyeing him since they left the others.

   " _What?"_

   "Nothing, just thinking that maybe blowing up at the people who are kind of on the same team as you is a stupid thing to do. Not that you'd consider that worth taking into consideration."

   "Rio, would you kindly  _shut up_ about it?"

   "No. You've been acting like this since  _before_ day one. You need to thin out that skull of yours so you can actually realize that you are not the only force governing the universe."

   "Or maybe everyone just needs to leave me alone."

   "You need to get control of your emotions, or it's gonna end badly. For  _everyone._ When are you gonna realize you don't live in a vacuum?"

   "When you realize that my actions are not the end of the universe."

   "You're right. It's  _our team's_ actions that could mean the end of the universe."

   "Why are we even talking about this?"

   "Do you remember when you and Astral decided it would be a good idea to run off into the middle of space? Yeah, that right there is the opposite of what you should be doing."

   "Do  _you_ remember when you came to me asking if I knew about someplace to find a textbook on how to read Barian? Yeah, that right there is not what a Zexal Duelist should be focusi-"

   Alarms started going off.

   "Shut up and pilot!" Rio ended the conversation urgently, "You're always telling me how to do it, maybe you could be a good big brother and lead by example."

   Shark's handle on the controls tightened.

   "Gee, maybe let me focus." He growled as he turned on the thrusters and launched off some space debris through the rapidly closing solar flare. He took a deep breath as they cruised through toward the base that was now in sight. "Happy now?"

   "That was close. I totally wouldn't have gotten us into that situation in the first place."

   "Wow, Rio, aren't you just dandy?"

   "Alright, alright, you know I'm glad to not be dead, especially when my pwecious baby brother is also not dead."

   "Shut up."

   The landed and disembarked, looking around the space rock.

   "I don't see anything." Shark stated the obvious. "It just looks like a normal asteroid."

   "Brilliant dedu-"

   A whirring noise sounded in front of them, and up from the ground, a tall broad emerged. They ushered the twins toward the platform silently. Rio and Shark looked at each other, shrugged, and climbed on. Their escort said nothing and hardly moved as the three of them were shunted down, down, down. Finally, the platform stopped at the floor to an entrance hall. The twins stepped out confidently, walking up to the lone lithe masked Barian standing on an elevated platform at the end of the hall.

   "I am Alito. Leader of the Ring of Abyss."

   "My name is Reginald." Rio's brother beat her to the punch, which she tried not to show her annoyance at. "And this is Rio. We are Zexal Duelists."

   "I wouldn't be very good as a leader if I didn't know who you are."

   "Then you know we were sent by one of your own." Shark prodded.

   "I know you were sent. I also know one of our own died recently fighting Emperor Dumon."

   "He gave his life to save us and make sure we arrived here." Shark practically spat. Rio stepped in front of her brother, holding an arm our in front of him.

   "Zexal is ready to assist you, but we need to know rather or not we're welcome here."

   "I don't know if I should welcome openly hostile people into my base."

   "He's just a little worked up. And bull-headed. And-"

   "Maybe don't give him more reason to kick us out, Rio?" Shark seethed.

   "Yeah, you're right." She lowered her arm and stepped further forward. "We came here to form an alliance. But, honestly, I personally also wanted some answers."

   "Rio, what're you-"

   Rio removed the guard and glove from her right hand and held it out for the leader to see.

   "Nistro had a ring like this, and it has writing on the inside." She slipped off the ring and angled it towards Alito. "Just like this."

   "And where, pray tell, did you steal it from?" Alito sneered. Suddenly, Rio was grabbed from behind by the masked escort that had greeted her and her ring clinked to the ground.

   "Let go of my sister!" Rio wondered idly if she should stop her brother before he caused a scene.

   "How about no?" Alito said. He seemed to disappear from his place on the rise and Rio heard Shark grunt before he presumably fell to the floor. She groaned inwardly.

   "Well, since he's unconscious, you can check his right hand too. He has one just like it. We've both had them since forever."

   "You're lying" Alito accused, coming up behind her.

   "Maybe I am. Or maybe you could give me answers."

   "That's not how we do things around here." He stopped a foot in front of her.

   "Well I'm not leaving at least until my brother comes to. I can't carry that meathead."

   "I like her." Said a voice that reverberated against her back, coming from whoever it was that was holding her. "I don't think she's lying."

   "Girag, you can hardly tell when  _I'm_ lying." Alito retorted.

   "Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't know when... what was your name?" He craned his head around so Rio could see his glowing purple mask in her periphery.

   "Rio Kastle."

   "Yeah, that doesn't mean I don't know when Rio's lying."

   Alito sighed.

   "Please excuse my husband, he's better at fighting than he is at thinking."

   "Hey, he already has something in common with my brother." Rio smirked.

   "Okay, well now  _I'm_ starting to like her." Alito turned his head towards Girag. "See what you've done? This is why I handle this stuff without you, you poison the well and I end up seeming less intimidating."

   "Uugh." Shark groaned behind them and there was a shuffling noise.

   "Welcome back sleeping beauty." Rio shot over her shoulder. "I was just getting to know the lovely couple."

   "The what?" He mumbled.

   "Since you're awake, you think you could show our would-be captors/assassins/whatever your ring?"

   "Rio, I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is-"

   "Just do it, sharkbait."

   "Dude, seriously, you bring up the-"

   "What's a sharkbait?" Girag suddenly asked.

   "Girag." Alito said testily. "Please, just don't speak. Can you do that for me?"

   "Uhuh."

   "Perfect. Now, Sharkbait," Shark made an exasperated groan. "please do corroborate your sister's story."

   There was some aggressive rustling and Rio saw a flash of silver as Shark's ring flew end over end into Alito's hand.

   "Why do you even care so much about those stupid rings, Rio?"

   "Don't tell me you never thought about it."

   "I didn't  _want_  to think about- Would you  _mind_ putting my sister down?"

   Girag looked silently to Alito who was examining the rings.

   "Alright, alright, set her down."

   Rio was glad to have her feet connected to the ground once again and turned to her brother who had his arms crossed over his chest and his lips pursed.

   "So you're telling me you never realized the weird writing on the insides of the rings was Barian?" Rio prodded incredulously.

   "I don't  _look_ on the insides of the rings that much, okay? I hardly ever take the dumb thing off anyway."

   "Aww, that's so sweet~." She cooed.

   "Shut up. Besides, why would we even  _have_ barian rings in the first place?"

   "That's what I wanna know." Rio turned to Alito. "So are you gonna tell me?"

   "Nope."

   Rio's shoulders slumped a moment in shock as she blinked at the Barian.

   "You two shouldn't even be able to put these on, for one thing, because the only way for you to put one on is if you've got Barian blood in your veins, so they should by all means be forgeries. Except from all I can tell, they're not." Alito released his mask and revealed his bright scarlet face and the mouth guard looking structure around his jaw. "So either you two are part Barian, which seems unlikely because of how squishy you are but who knows, or you know the universe's best forger."


End file.
